


Jasmine and coconut

by letalestrange



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letalestrange/pseuds/letalestrange
Summary: Theseus makes a mistake and isn’t sure he likes the resultorThe one where Theseus accidently uses Letas shampoo





	Jasmine and coconut

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt that I saved on my phone and decided to write.

In his defence it hadn’t been his fault. He had been in a rush the night before, getting in from work late and just wanting to crawl in to bed beside Leta. Knowing she would kill him in he got into the bed in his current state he reluctantly dragged himself to the shower and turned the water to the maximum temperature. 

Once he was ready he climbed into the shower, inadvertently relaxing as the hot water hit his sore muscles. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off as he was calmed by the pounding of the water. Blindly reaching out, his hand closed around the shampoo bottle and he grabbed it, thankful he had been able to see it even without the power of sight.

Squirting some into his hand took a mercifully short time, rubbing it through his hair even less and soon he had soaped down his body and washed everything out of his hair. Climbing out of the shower he opened his eyes for the first time and was hit by a fatigue, not unlike what he had experienced during his army days. He desperately wanted to be in bed with his fiancé in his arms.

Ten minutes later that’s exactly where he was. Leta hadn’t stirred as he had slid in between the covers and embraced her and now he was lying there letting himself drift off into a blissful slumber. He only hoped the nightmares wouldn’t bother him tonight.

He woke to Leta gently shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him. Looking up at her through bleary eyes as she laughed he was aware that something must be wrong. Leta was never this cheerful this early in the morning.

He sat up and swung his legs out of bed all whilst aware of a strange smell that seemed to be in the air. It was unmistakably the smell of Letas shampoo, a delicate mix of jasmine and coconut. He had smelt it enough times-normally when he ran his fingers through her hair- to recognise the smell in an instant yet this morning it didn’t seem to be coming from her.

It took him a good five minutes to figure out the smell was coming from his, too immersed in getting ready for work to pay much attention to a scent. It was only when he saw Leta watching him, failing to keep a straight face as he sniffed the air that he put two and two together and realised what he must have done. 

Rushing to the mirror he peeked at himself in horror. His normal carefully styled light brown hair was looking far too shiny for his liking. Running a hand through it he found it was soft as silk, almost floppy. He couldn’t go to work like this. He just couldn’t.

As always he turned to Leta in times of crises “what can I do?” 

She looked at him innocently attempting to hide her glee at this turn of events. “What can you do Theseus. You’ll have to go to work as usual and attempt to wash it out tonight, there’s no time for that now. You’re late as it is.”

He sighed knowing she was right but still upset at how his hair looked. Leta handed him his briefcase and lunch and with one last pained look towards the mirror he exited the house.

-

Entering the ministry he was confronted with the familiar bustle. Normally it irritated him, an unnecessary occurrence when he just wanted to get to his department but today it comforted him. It reminded him that no matter what went wrong in his life that this a constant, something that never changed.

Unfortunately not all things were like that. As soon as he entered the auror department and walked past the first cubicle he could feel eyes glued to the back of his head. These only increased as he walked further down and by the time he got to his cubicle he was aware that most of the office was staring at him.

The only one brave enough to approach was Colin Langford. An auror around Theseus own age he showed promise that was only emphasised by his outgoing personality. He was always the first one in the office to volunteer himself for anything whether that be a drink or a dark wizard hunt.

On this Thursday morning however he was after neither as Theseus soon found out. As soon as he had entered Theseus cubicle he smiled at him and casually mentioned “new hairdo?”

Reaching a hand up to rub his hair Theseus gave Colin his best stare, the one that usually sent criminals running. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Colin didn’t seem perturbed by Theseus look however, in fact his grin only increased as he said “oh come on. Your hair smells like it should be in a Peachy Witchy advert.”

Theseus wasn’t amused by this and looking at Colin coldly he retorted “I have no idea what you’re on about but if you’ll excuse me I have some business to attend to.” With this said he stormed out of the office and out of the department.

\- 

He spent most of the day avoiding the whispers and giggles that seemed to follow him everywhere. It wasn’t until he met Leta for lunch that he could really vent his frustrations. 

“And everyone seems to think it’s hilarious” he finished. He had been regaling Leta with tales of his day and she hadn’t been able to contain her mirth at the amount of attention he was getting regarding his hair.

“I never get that much attention and I use that shampoo daily” she complained “ it’s a bit unfair really, you use it once and suddenly you’re the talk of the ministry.”

He rolled his eyes at her mock dramatics. “You’re more than welcome to all the attention. I even heard the tea women discussing how terrible my hair looked today.”

This seemed to set her off giggling again but after seeing his insulted look she regained herself. “That’s your own fault for not looking at what shampoo you’re using.”

He shrugged his shoulders at this admission- he couldn’t really argue. He had been the one stupid enough not to look at the label and now he was paying for it. A look of dismay came to his face as he remembered he still had to go back there for the afternoon. “You may as well just kill me now before I decide that it’s less painful than enduring more of that questioning.”

A wicked grin was Letas only response, showing her complete lack of sympathy at his predicament.

-  
In spite of Theseus qualms he survived the afternoon with only minimal questions and before he knew it he was home with Leta. 

They were lying in bed and he was dreading the fact that he would soon have to get up and wash his hair. Leta was peppering his face with kisses and it was with regret that he pushed her away. “I have to go and wash this horrendous stuff out of my hair.”

She seemed to refuse to accept that excuse as she went right back to kissing him as soon as he let go and he realised that he may have to resign himself to going to work for another day with hair smelling like his fiancée. 

As Leta moved her kisses further down his body he sucked in a breath. His last thought was that some things were more important than hair, this being one of them. Then however he didn’t think again, too immersed in her.

**Author's Note:**

> But the real question is has Theseus ever accidently used conditioner as shampoo (hint: your hair is greasier than a chipshop)


End file.
